Story Of Another Us
by darthphosphore
Summary: Moisson des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games ; le nom de Primrose n'est pas tiré au sort. Nulle place au soulagement quand Katniss se rend compte que le tribut garçon du district douze n'est autre que le garçon des pains qui lui a sauvé la vie quelques années auparavant. Les Amants du District Douze resteront-ils maudits dans une telle situation ?
1. story of another us

**INTRODUCTION  
story of another us**

* * *

Au moment où Effie Trinket plonge sa main dans le bocal en verre contenant les milliers de petits papiers que constituent toutes les inscriptions des filles du district douze, j'ai le souffle coupé. Comme un coup de poing en plein dans l'abdomen, celui-ci vient me rappeler des chances que j'ai que l'hôtesse de mon district annonce mon nom et de la réalité de la situation.

La moisson ne se passe qu'une fois par an, mais tout le monde souhaiterait rêver lorsque le moment arrive à chaque printemps. Parents, enfants, tous ont la même anxiété intense, et les prières de chacun ne réussissent pas à les rassurer. Moi, j'ai arrêté de prier il y a bien longtemps.

Tous les regards sont posés sur Effie Trinket, qui met du temps à déplier ce foutu papier. Chaque année, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle y prend du plaisir. Pour les capitoliens, les Hunger Games ne sont qu'un divertissement passager, et faire durer le suspense pour les caméras est plus vendeur.

Quelques rangs plus loin se trouve ma petite sœur, Prim. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le nœud de sa robe, que j'avais porté à son âge pour le même événement. J'attends le dénouement de cette année, en m'efforçant de garder un visage neutre et insensible. Personne n'a besoin de savoir à quel point je suis terrifiée.

« Addie Zedoary, » s'exclame la capitolienne extravagante, avec un enthousiasme détestable pour la situation.

La tribut choisie s'avance doucement à travers le chemin que les filles lui créent en s'écartant sur son passage et la boule dans mon ventre se détend, petit à petit. Pour moi, encore plus pour Prim, et tandis qu'on s'imaginerait qu'en ce moment la première réaction à avoir serait de crier de joie, le silence est pesant sur la grande place.

Addie a l'air apeurée. Partout où son regard se pose, on lui lance une expression désolée, un mélange de pitié et de sentiment d'injustice. Comme à chaque fois où une personne de dix-huit ans est choisie, la foule est quelque peu soulagée que ce ne soit pas un gamin de douze ans. Dans tous les cas, cela reste un moment de tristesse.

Les tributs du district douze ne gagnent jamais. On pourrait dire que le mot « jamais » est une exagération, mais c'est à peine. En soixante-quatorze ans de Jeux de la Faim annuels, seuls deux personnes ont étés déclarées vainqueurs. L'une d'elles est décédée bien avant ma naissance, et l'autre est un alcoolique qui n'a même pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ceux dont il est censé être le mentor. On dit qu'Haymitch Abernathy était autrefois un jeune homme charmant – maintenant, alors qu'il est avachi sur sa chaise derrière Effie Trinket, ne semblant pas savoir où il est, c'est difficile à croire.

Cette dernière ne semble pas du tout dérangée par l'atmosphère d'accablement ressentie par tous les habitants du district, et continue son spectacle, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une simple mise en scène. L'hôtesse est ridicule, une perruque bouclée rose sur la tête, un maquillage lourd sur le visage et une tenue des plus excentriques dans les mêmes teintes. Elle marche sur des talons hauts de dix centimètre et parle avec un accent fort du capitole. Bien que ce soit sans doute son souhait le plus cher, Effie n'obtient jamais la permission de s'occuper d'un « meilleur » district que le nôtre. Rares sont les hôtes qui l'acceptent, et Effie ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'elle allait obtenir ce job à vie quand elle l'a fait.

Mes yeux se posent sur la boule en verre destinée aux papiers des garçons, dont une partie porte le nom de Gale. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent dans le district concernant le nombre d'inscriptions que mon meilleur ami possède ; certains disent qu'il ne peut pas en avoir plus de trente, d'autres parient sur des nombres inimaginables, comme soixante. Je sais qu'il n'en est moindre ; quarante-deux papiers sont à son nom, ce qui reste un nombre rare et imposant.

En plus de sa mère et lui, Gale a deux petit-frères et une petite-sœur. Chaque année, il prend des tesserae en plus de son inscription obligatoire. A dix-huit ans, c'est la dernière fois qu'il participe à la moisson, mais aussi celle où ses chances d'être tiré au sort sont les plus élevées.

Nos regards se croisent à travers la foule. Après tant de temps à se connaître, nous n'avons même plus besoin de nous parler pour se comprendre l'un et l'autre. Il m'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. « Qui se veut » sont les mots clefs.

Quand Effie déplie le papier, la même boule se reforme dans ma poitrine. Peut-être moins intense que la précédente, mais tout aussi douloureuse.

Je ferme les yeux et, contre mes principes, prie pour que l'hôtesse ne prononce pas le nom de mon meilleur ami.

Elle ne le fait pas.

À la place, le nom de Peeta Mellark sort de ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ceux qui lisent cette introduction, que ce soit par hasard, ennui ou réelle envie._  
 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet, à part que cette fanfic est une réécriture d'une "vieille" fanfic que j'avais publié sur mon ancien compte (LukeThroughTheKeyhole, qui n'existe plus.) Vu que mon style d'écriture a un peu changé depuis, et que la fiction était à l'abandon depuis un moment, j'ai voulu tout recommencer à zéro, donc me revoilà !_  
 _N'hésitez pas à mettre cette fanfiction dans vos alertes, favoris (même si c'est un peu tôt) et de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_  
 _Jessy (DarthPhosphore)_


	2. immortals

**CHAPITRE I**  
 **immortals**

* * *

Je reste figée alors que le garçon s'avance vers l'estrade, d'une façon similaire à Addie. Je reste figée alors qu'Effie Trinket demande à la foule s'il y a des volontaires, et qu'aucun des frères et sœurs des deux tributs ne bougent d'un pouce. Je reste figée alors qu'ils se serrent la main, et disparaissent dans l'hôtel de ville.

Lorsque l'hymne du Capitole retentit, je sors de ma stupeur et recherche des yeux Prim, qui se dirige vers moi, un sourire timide au visage. Elle vient d'échapper à sa première moisson.

Je me baisse à son niveau et remonte sa jupe, alors qu'elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Je t'avais dit que ça allait bien se passer, petit canard, lui dis-je alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.  
— Mais Addie… commence-t-elle, une once de regret dans la voix.  
— Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un, » la coupé-je.

De par son épaule, j'aperçois Gale et Rory, son petit frère du même âge de Prim. Alors que nous nous rapprochons, je pense au fait que mon meilleur ami ne participera jamais aux Hunger Games. Je pense au fait qu'il va devoir commencer à travailler aux mines de charbon de notre district, s'il veut aider sa famille à survivre. Je pense à nos deux pères, qui sont morts d'un coup de grisou dans ces mêmes mines.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois les familles de nos deux tributs se diriger vers l'hôtel de ville pour dire adieu à leurs proches. Je les connais tous ; les parents d'Addie sont propriétaires de la boucherie de la ville, et ceux de Peeta, de la boulangerie. Un autre souvenir me traverse l'esprit alors que je pense au garçon des pains. Très vite, je le secoue hors de ma mémoire.

Quand je reconcentre mon regard sur mes interlocuteurs, les yeux insistants de Gale sont posés sur moi. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Alors que nous marchons vers nos familles respectives, le brun me prend à part, suivant de loin nos frères et sœurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquiert-il, ses mots à peine distincts compte tenu de la discrétion de sa voix.  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » mens-je.

Gale m'arrête en m'empoignant par le bras, et me force à le fixer, sans aucune échappatoire.

« Katniss, je te connais, commence-t-il, d'un sérieux presque alarmant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répète-t-il.  
— Je commence à me dire que c'était une erreur de se rapprocher autant, soupiré-je, d'un sarcasme à peine caché.  
— Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu es un livre ouvert. »

Je dirige une nouvelle fois mon attention vers l'hôtel de ville, et cette fois-ci, Gale suit mon regard. Avant que je ne puisse le réaliser, les mots sortent de ma bouche, comme s'ils avaient attendu au coin de mes lèvres pour s'échapper pendant tout ce temps.

« L'hôtel de ville. Je veux y aller. »

Cette déclaration a l'effet de nous surprendre tous les deux, même si je ne pourrais pas moi-même égaler la stupeur qui s'affiche momentanément sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. Il reprend rapidement son expression indifférente, qui reflète la mienne.

Gale et moi aurions pu être frères et sœurs, et je suis même sûre qu'une partie du district pensent que nous avons un lien de parenté. La confusion est compréhensible ; mêmes yeux gris, peaux olives et cheveux bruns ; même maigreur, muscles et agilité ; même passe-temps, même galère, même odeur de cendre qui habite nos vêtements.

Mais Gale est grand et beau garçon ; Gale est populaire et a toutes les filles à ses pieds ; Gale veut et aura sûrement un bel avenir.

Et pourtant, j'ai toujours l'impression de regarder dans un miroir dès que je lui fais face.

Alors, quand son visage apparaît suspicieux, je sais que le mien doit faire de même.

Je le sais, parce que je le sens aussi. Mon cerveau est en alerte, et ne cesse de se demander pourquoi je ressens le _besoin_ d'aller à la rencontre de Peeta Mellark. Et quelque part, la réponse m'est déjà évidente de par ce souvenir que j'essaie d'effacer.

« Pourquoi ? réplique-t-il enfin, brisant le silence s'étant installé depuis quelques secondes.  
— C'est… une longue histoire, avoué-je. Trop compliquée et longue à expliquer. »

Il sert les lèvres et fronce les sourcils – rien qu'une demi-seconde, presque pas assez pour le remarquer. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, mais dès qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent, se détournent, comme ne voulant pas vraiment croiser son regard.

« Vas-y, alors, lâche-t-il en croisant les bras. Je m'occuperai des autres. »

Du ton de sa voix, je peux vaguement comprendre que l'idée ne lui plait pas – et son langage corporel me le crie. Je hoche la tête, avant de m'élancer en courant vers l'entrée de l'hôtel de ville, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière : le visage de Gale affiche une expression indéchiffrable, et je prends note de le remercier après que j'aie fini de faire… quoi qu'on appelle ce que je vais faire.

L'hôtel de ville est une grande bâtisse grise et imposante, qui ressemble plus à un gros bloc de pierre plutôt qu'une réelle construction. Un drapeau possédant l'insigne du Capitole est accroché au-dessus de l'entrée principale, et paraît encore plus gigantesque quand je me tiens au palier de celle-ci.

La porte grince alors que je la pousse, chaque centimètre questionnant ma détermination. Derrière elle se trouvent le maire de notre district, et sa fille, Madge. Celle-ci me lance un regard interrogatif quand elle me remarque, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Je… je viens voir Peeta Mellark, » réponds-je d'un ton que j'espère indifférent.

Elle m'indique alors un couloir, sous le regard indulgent de son père. L'hôtel de ville un endroit spécial ; tout, de ses murs aux boiseries raffinées au sol aux mosaïques colorées, crie richesse du Capitole. C'est là que se passent tous les événements officiels ; c'est là qu'on a attribué à mon père une médaille quand il est mort. Les tributs sont conduits dans des pièces isolées où leurs proches peuvent leur dire au revoir pour la dernière fois. On leur accorde quelques minutes, pas plus. Ils sont ensuite conduits vers le train qui mène directement au Capitole.

Avant la porte où il doit se trouver, repose une petite pièce, agrémentée de fauteuils luxueux. Lorsque j'entre, une paire d'yeux se lèvent vers moi ; Delly Cartwright. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, toujours souriante, et qui fait partie du groupe d'amis de Peeta.

Je baisse mon regard, fixe mes chaussures et avance vers un fauteuil libre. Le vide de la pièce est dérangeant et le silence est pesant. Au vu de la popularité du garçon des pains, j'avais imaginé une salle beaucoup plus remplie que ça ; on dirait que j'ai eu tort.

« Sa famille est à l'intérieur. »

Je relève les yeux, mes pensées interrompues par la voix remplie de tristesse de Delly. Lorsque je la dévisage, elle m'affiche un sourire sans trop de conviction que j'essaye de reproduire.

« J'ai un peu peur… à cause de sa mère, » elle hésite sur ses mots avant de continuer, « elle est…  
— C'est une sorcière, » finis-je, sans réfléchir.

Delly affiche une expression étrange, mélangée à une once de surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Je la joins quelques secondes plus tard, venant seulement de réaliser ma réponse brusque, bien qu'honnête. Elle affiche à nouveau un sourire sincère, alors que les rires se taisent.

La mère de Peeta est réellement une femme horrible. Sa mauvaise réputation est connue dans tout le district – spécialement dans la Veine. Elle a toujours été exécrable envers moi, et envers toutes les personnes qu'elle ne considère pas valoir son attention – tous les gens venant de la Veine.

Petite, j'essayais de l'éviter quand je devais me rendre à la boulangerie. Je suis maintenant un peu pus endurcie, mais je préfère encore marchander avec monsieur Mellark quand elle n'est pas présente – il m'achète mes écureuils dans ces cas là.

« Merci, dit-elle.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Réussir à me changer les idées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, c'est un exploit. C'est difficile, aujourd'hui, » avoue-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je regarde mes mains moites que je n'arrête de gesticuler, alors que mon appréhension augmente petit à petit. Je ferme les yeux et soupire ; c'est un jour difficile.

« Où sont les autres ? demandé-je, soudain.  
— Les autres ? rétorque-t-elle, en levant un sourcil.  
— Votre groupe. Les autres amis de Peeta. »

Son regard se porte au loin, comme si une scène se rejouait dans son esprit à la question. Finalement, elle hausse les épaules de manière peu convaincue.

« Je suppose que c'est dans les moments comme ceux-là qu'on peut savoir qui sont les vrais amis. Par ailleurs… »

Elle est coupée par les Pacificateurs ouvrant la porte de la salle où se trouve Peeta pour annoncer la fin du temps réglementaire. La mère du garçon des pains sort en trombes, suivie avec difficulté par le reste de sa famille. Elle s'arrête brusquement, croise les bras et les attend, impatiemment. J'entends les adieux pleins de larmes du père et des frères Mellark, avant qu'ils soient sortis presque de force par les Pacificateurs.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en les regardant avec un air de mépris, avant de se tourner vers la sortie. En chemin, elle nous remarque enfin, Delly et moi ; la surprise et le dégoût se lisent sur son visage lorsqu'elle semble m'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Je maintiens son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide d'abandonner son inspection, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus indescriptible avant de partir. Rye Mellark, le second frère de Peeta, me fixe pendant quelques secondes, comme bloqué, puis continue son chemin en secouant la tête.

Delly entre dans la salle seulement quelques instants plus tard, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'être minuscule dans l'immense pièce où je me retrouve seule. Mes mains tremblent, ma respiration s'accélère, je n'arrive pas à rester tranquille. Le temps semble passer incroyablement lentement et rapidement à la fois ; quand la jeune fille est retour, larmes aux yeux, je n'ai toujours pas pensé à ce que j'allais dire au garçon des pains.

En toute honnêteté, je serais déjà étonnée qu'il sache vraiment qui je suis – à part une camarade de classe solitaire. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette image ; Peeta, un œil au beurre noir, partageant mon regard dépité un soir de pluie. Je n'arrive pas à effacer le pissenlit qui m'a redonné espoir, ni toutes les fois où j'ai fait affaire avec lui à la boulangerie de sa famille.

Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais pendant les seize années que nous avons tous deux vécu, nos chemins se sont entrecroisés encore et encore, ne cessant de s'éloigner pour ensuite faire machine arrière. Et c'est peut-être la dernière fois que ce sera le cas.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comparé à la longueur que j'aimerais vous fournir à chaque chapitre, il est un peu court, mais je pense que la coupure était effective à cet endroit - j'aime les cliffangers._

 _Bref - donnez votre avis, ce qui va se passer ensuite selon vous, ce que vous avez mangé à midi... (pourquoi pas. perso, c'était une pizza.)_  
 _A la prochaine,  
Jessy (DarthPhosphore)_


End file.
